


Hollow Victory

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a celebratory kiss for Daniel to realize why all his victories seemed hollow these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo Round 3** : celebratory kiss  
>  **MMoM 2014** : Day 14

As the Goa'uld mothership exploded silently in the vacuum of space, bringing an end to one of the last of the cruel System Lords, Daniel turned triumphant eyes on Jack, so caught up in the moment that he launched himself at Jack, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hard. For those first few precious seconds, it didn't register that Jack was holding him just as tight and kissing him back.

When realization finally came, they both froze before drawing back a few inches so they could gage each other's reaction.

Daniel found himself looking deep into Jack's brown eyes, recalling all those shared moments spanning close to a decade. He'd experienced heartache and tragedy, had witnessed triumph and seen justice meted out against those who would harm others. He had died and ascended more than once, coming back each time because Jack needed him, and because he needed Jack.

Daniel remembered long nights mourning lost loved ones, with Jack sitting vigil beside him, and he recalled happier days spent 'fishing' in Jack's empty pond, enjoying the companionship as they basked in a deep friendship forged in fire. With a flush of embarrassment, he also recalled other nights filled with guilty pleasure, when all his thoughts had centered around the man still held in his arms as he brought himself to desperately needed release.

Jack had been his safe haven through the good times and the bad, and suddenly everything made sense. After Jack accepted promotion to Homeland Security, Daniel had stayed on with the team and he had saved other worlds, and even Earth, more times than he could recall. He'd saved the whole galaxy from the scourge of the Ori and its Priests, but all of those victories had seemed hollow at the time.

Now he knew the reason why. It was because he had not celebrated those triumphs with Jack.

"Jack," he murmured. "I'm coming home."

For a moment Jack seemed confused but as Daniel leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, understanding dawned, bringing with it a beatific smile.

Tomorrow Daniel would hand in his resignation from SG-1 and accept the research position that was still waiting for him in Washington D.C., because that was where he was supposed to be, and where he needed to be.

With Jack.

END

.


End file.
